fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons (Fable III)
This is a list of Legendary Weapons in Fable III. These weapons can be found entirely randomly inside the various chests and stores throughout Albion, so there is no one place to find a particular weapon. Note that while there are 50 total weapons in the game, every Hero has a set of 26 weapons that can be found; the rest must be traded for via Xbox Live. The Hero Weapons found in the Sanctuary as well as The Scimitar of Baron Slaying +3 found during the quest The Game are not included in the weapon count, and are thus not included here. Melee Swords *[[Avo's Lamentation|''Avo's Lamentation]] - A sister to the legendary Avo's Tear, this weapon was forged at the same time, but was lost for centuries. *[[Beadle's Cutlass|Beadle's Cutlass]] - Called 'the greatest weapon ever made' by its creator, Barnaby Beadle. Weapon experts agree that this is an exaggeration, and that it is in fact the 28th best weapon ever made. *[[The Casanova|The Casanova]] - This weapon was developed by Reaver Industries to help some of the less outgoing members of the royal guards find love. *The Channeler'' - Hand crafted by Garth and binded with his Will, acquired by pre-order bonus from JB's in Australia. This is not used in the achievement "We need guns, Lots of guns" *''The Inquisitor'' - Reaver used the Inquisitor to spread his influence throughout Bloodstone. Any who stood in his way were ruthlessly dealt with. Gamestop preorder bonus. This is not used in the achievement "We need guns, Lots of guns" *''The Swinging Sword'' - Often Misidentified as 'The Singing Sword', this weapon thrives on a wielder who is, shall we say, generous with their affections. *''The Merchant's Bodyguard'' - Created by the ancient order of Darkwood Traders, the Merchant's Bodyguard was used to protect the caravan while generating more income. *''The Love Sword'' - Created by Lawrence the Licentious (also known as Lusty Larry), who was famous for his many, many conquests, and who left behind a legacy of many, many illegitimate children. *''Really Sharp Pair of Scissors'' - Hoping to cultivate a fearsome legend, blacksmith Harvey Bindle names this dastardly weapon after the scariest thing he could think of. *''The Shardborne Sword'' - received when buying Fable: The Balverine Order. This is not used in the achievement "We need guns, Lots of guns" *[[Slimquick|''Slimquick]] - The Slimquick line of weapons has achieved notoriety for the counterintuitive way it allows users to lose weight by putting it on. *Mr. Stabby'' - For a short period, Mr. Stabby was the most popular weapon for personal defence in Albion. Its popularity waned with time, as most of its owners were ultimately stabbed. *[[The Splade|''The Splade'' ]]- This ingenious multipurpose killing tool is equally capable at digging treasure from the ground, or the heart out of a man. *''Thunderblade'' - The great old Hero Thunder is said to have been able to rend the sky with this. The rumour was started by Thunder himself, and was widely discredited by his sister, Whisper. *''Wolfsbane'' - It is said that this sword was forged by wolves during the great Lupine Wars over a thousand years ago. Part of the Limited Edition DLC. This is not used in the achievement "We need guns, Lots of guns" *''Souldrinker'' -''' No one knows who forged this sword. It is said to have been summoned from a black abyss by a necromancer. Hammers *The Absolver' - After Lucien was defeated, Hammer took this weapon and wreaked vengeance on evil in the name of her father. Acquired as a pre-order bonus from GAME and Gamestation UK, and Walmart.com. This is not used in the achievement "We need guns, Lots of guns" *Aurora's Shield'' - Wielded by the long-dead champion Saler the Righteous and his soldiers, this model of hammer has crushed untold legions of Aurora's enemies. *''The Bloodstone Bludgeon'' - Wielded by an unknown but mighty pirate in the great Bloodstone uprising, this hammer has seen things no hammer should see, and done things no hammer should do. Part of the Free Weapons Pack DLC. This is not used in the achievement "We need guns, Lots of guns" *''The Champion'' - Found in the ruins of the old Hero Guild, this weapon has an engraving indicating it was wielded by the Guild's greatest champion. Amazon.com and Amazon.co.uk preorder bonus. *[[Dragonbone Hammer|''Dragonbone Hammer]] - Made from the vertebra of an ancient dragon, this hammer is shrouded in mystery. The principal mystery is: what sort of person goes around making hammers out of dragon bones? *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King'' - Many have looked askance at the fragile, unassuming aspect of this hammer, shortly before it bashed their head into very small pieces. *''Hammer of Wilmageddon'' - This rare weapon was forged by the famed blacksmith Henry Geddon under the direction of his wife Wilma, who was said to have magical aptitude. *''Jack's Hammer'' - Imbued with pure evil, this hammer was used by the infamous Jack of Blades to activate magical focal sites hundreds of years old. *[[Lunarium Pounder|''Lunarium Pounder]] - The blacksmith Caramax Incunabulus created this line of powerful hammers to work with the rare substance lunarium, until then thought to be completely immalleable. *[[Mallett's Mallet|Mallett's Mallet]] - Made by master blacksmith Timothy Mallett, this weapon is especially good at inflicting head trauma on smaller humanoids. *Tannar's Glory ''- Tannar was ancient Auroran warrior who dedicated his life to defending his people. He protected the Auroran city from the many threats that beset it from the deserts. *''The Tenderiser'' - This legendary Pickhammer was used by the Dark Sanctum Brotherhood to prepare their older, tougher sacrifices. *''Scythe's Warhammer'' - It is foretold that one day Scythe will return to Albion. When he does, he might want his hammer back. Just a heads-up. *''Sorrow's Fist'' - Found deep in an Auroran cave, Sorrow's Fist is blighted by the shadows that inhabit its dark steel. *''Trollblight'' - A set of weapons commissioned by Logan to exterminate every last troll from Albion. As anyone traveling through the kingdom can testify, the campaign was entirely successful. *''The TYPO - A weapon designed not only for fighting enemies, but also for winning the hearts and minds of civilians. Its name is an acronym for Tactical Personal Offensive Weapon. Ranged Rifles *Arkwright's Flintlock'' - Captain Arkwright never missed with this rifle. He accomplished this by never firing it, and yet his neglect seems to have imbued the weapon with almost unerring accuracy. *''Defender of the Faith'' - Rifles like this were once carried by Karl the Misguided and his followers, Temple of Light monks who were not entirely clear on the meaning of the word 'pacifist'. *''Facemelter'' - This weapon's name is a bit misleading, as it can actually melt more or less any part of an opponent's body. *''Gusket's Musket'' - This gun was used by Barry Gusket, a notorious yet elusive assassin. Gusket would remove a bone from each of his victims and attach it to his weapon. He was funny like that. Part of the Free Weapons Pack DLC. This is not used in the achievement "We need guns, Lots of guns" *[[Ol' Malice|''Ol' Malice]] - Some say this weapon emanates evil. Others prefer the term 'exudes'. *Scattershot'' - Crafted to spray bullets in all directions, the Scattershot, if properly used and maintained, can be adapted into an impressive blunderbuss. *''The Shrieking Pilgrim'' - This rifle was fashioned from the thighbone of the revered monk Ethelbert the Hobbled, four years before his death. *''Skorm's Justice'' - Though Skorm's few remaining followers are still dedicated to an ancient and outdated religion, they have changed with the times when it comes to weaponry. *''Simmons's Shotgun'' - Lieutenant Simmons carried this shotgun with him at all times, and it saved his life on many occasions. Didn't stop him being torn to shreds by hollow men though. *[[Swift Irregular|''Swift Irregular]] - After trying out dozens of guns, Major Swift insisted all his soldiers were issued with one of these rifles. *The Equaliser'' - The ward of the woods used this rifle to drive away the evil denizens that lived within the forest of Albion. *''The Sandgoose'' - This incredibly powerful rifle was created by the weaponmaster Sandy Goose. His talents were so sought out that he became a hermit. This is his masterpiece, and all the remains of him. *''The Hero's Companion'' - This weapon is aptly named as it performs better for those Heroes who have a number of companions of their own. Pistols *''Gnomewrecker'' -The ancient Gnomemaker made this weapon to keep his minions in check. After hearing their insults day after day, he found the eaisest solution was to use it on himself. *The Barnumificator' - Barnum, one of Albion's great entrepreneurs, bought the rights to this weapon hoping to make a fortune. Sadly, he died before he could witness its success. *[[Bloodcraver|Bloodcraver '']]- The Bloodcraver craves blood. It used to be called The Fury of the Poppy Seed Bun, but was renamed after the weapon manufacturer's marketing division got wind of it. *''The Bonesmasher'' - The latest technology has gone into creating this pistol, especially designed to shatter hollow men into very small pieces. *''Briar's Blaster'' - Briar Rose was a greatly misunderstood hero. The fact that she was rather annoying didn't help her reputation. One thing is indisputable though, she was a great shot. *''Chickenbane'' - The scourge of chickens across Albion. This weapon could easily have been called Chickenscourge, but that name didn't test well. *[[Desert Fury|''Desert Fury]] - According to legend, the sand furies used pistols like this to kill every last male of the fury tribe. Their procreation habits remain a mystery to this day. *The Ice Maiden'' - The infamous assassin Scarlet Frost used the Ice Maiden to liquidate any men who stood in her way, and a few who were not in her way but had made inappropriate remarks. *''Holy Vengeance'' - The noble Marcus the Pure crafted this line of extraordinary pistols in his war against evil. He was forced to use one on himself after having impure thoughts one morning. *''Mirian's Mutilator'' - Used by Lady Mirian and all of her followers and admirers, this pistol model was used on anyone who didn't agree she was the fairest in the land. *[[Reaver Industries Perforator|''Reaver Industries Perforator]] - A pistol manufactured by Reaver Industries, combining reliability, accuracy, and a marked tendency to kill anyone shot with it. *Tee Killer Shooter'' - Tee Killer was actually a very nice man when sober. As soon as he got drunk though, he was a fearsome assassin. Nobody really knows why he'd lick salt with every shot. *'''Dragonstomper .48 - '''Only six of these fine weapons were ever made. Reaver has collected five of them. You now possess the sixth. Image:W fable3.gif|The Absolver (Hammer) Image:Thunderblade.png|Thunderblade (Sword) Image:TheChanneler.png|The Channeler (Sword) Facts about Fable III Weapons *Weapons have "100,000" different variations (as stated by P. Molyneux here) as they morph with you. *You are able to rename your weapons to your preference. *The Sanctuary will be able to house an unlimited number of weapons. Even though only 4 are shown, you are able to change the sets shown by pulling LT or RT. Category:Fable III Category:Weapons Category:Fable III Weapons